Who We Are
by TheDarknessOfHeaven23
Summary: Friendship and romance born from all situation possible, even from the direst situation and the most unlikely peoples, Nations know this better than anyone, especially when they has lived longer than any other living thing in the world. AU. First Chapter: ItaPan friendship. T to be safe.


**Summary: This is a bunch of one-shots that took place in an AU. The Italies, North American Bros, and Northern Nations-centric. Chapter One: Italy and Japan talks about themselves and Germany.**

**DISCLAIMER: HETALIA BELONG TO HIMARUYA-SENSEI.**

**Chapter One: Eveything Is Never As It Seemed.**

**WARNING: As I has previously stated, this is an AU. Little summary for the AU: Most Nations, especially the older ones past is a bit darker and more violent, and they aren't as stereotypical as the show made them to be. Due to the alteration in their past, there will be quite a lot of personality alteration, and some physical changes, but I assure, they're hotter than ever.**

"Say, Japan, don't you think that we still didn't know a lot of things about Italy?"Germany asked to his Asian ally who currently is drinking his tea in front of him.

Both Nations currently are in Germany's house, sitting across each other while talking some war strategies and other business when Germany brought the topic up.

Japan put his tea down before contemplating for an answer.

"I could say that, indeed, we didn't." Japan said after he thought of what he knows of his Italian ally.

"And your impression so far?" Germany asked, feeling curious about it.

Japan think about it for a while before answering, "From what I see, Italy-san is quite similar to America-san, and I've heard they're a rather close friend, though I don't know to what extent."

Germany nodded, he has heard that indeed, Italy and America is quite close, the same apply to their brother as well.

"Why bring this up all of the sudden?" Japan asked politely.

"The thing is, despite how he looks and act with us, we still haven't know him enough to fully trust him as an ally, not to mention he is with the Allied Force in World War I." Germany said.

Japan finished his tea before giving a reply, "Germany-san, I understand that you're a young nation, around 100 years, if I recall correctly."

Germany nodded, clarifying the Japanese's statement.

"I understand that you indeed had been through a war, a big one if I must add." Japan stated, implying to the World War I.

"And your allies mostly are your brothers and sisters, your family, right?" Japan asked, giving Germany a stern look.

After receiving a nod from his companion, Japan continued, "Please remember, as a Nation, trust isn't gained by simply knowing each other or being a friend, as there's Nations who had been enemies for a very long time but the trust between them is stronger than the ones that has been friends for a long time."

"And keep in mind that despite being a Nation, we are still a human who has our own will, thought, traits and things that we keep to ourselves and others that we trust, and sometimes, those others didn't come from friendship." Japan said, standing up after he finished the sentence.

Germany is still confused, "And your point is?"

"I just give you a lesson, and it's you job to summarize it into something that you could fully understand." Japan said as he walked to the door with his back facing Germany.

"At least give me a hint." Germany almost begged to Japan.

Japan stopped for a while before turning his head at the Germany's direction and replying, "Everything is never as it seemed."

Then, the door is closed with his Asian ally vanishing behind it.

'How is that supposed to help me to know more about Italy!' Germany thought, cursing the Japanese mentally for giving such a vague answer and philosopical speech.

'Everything is never as it seemed...what is he trying to tell me?'

Instead of having an answer or a way to know more of the Italian, what he got is a headache for thinking about those cryptic answer that Japan left behind.

* * *

With Japan...

After leaving Germany's house, he, surprisingly met Italy in the way.

"Feliciano-san, may I ask of why are you here?" Japan asked, using human name as they were in public.

The Italian beamed, "Ve~, actually I wanna see if Gilbert is here..."

Japan shook his head, "No, I just came from Ludwig-san's house and he say that Gilbert-san isn't home, would you mind if I ask of why are you searching for Gilbert-san?"

Italy sighed, "I want to talk to him about something, ve."

"I would like to offer some help if you find me fitting." Japan offered to the Italian.

Italy think about it for a while before sighing, "I guess you would be enough for a while."

"Can we have a seat, ve?" Italy asked pointing at a bench.

Japan nodded, and the two of them headed to the bench and sit on it, of course with a respectable space in between.

"Now, may I ask of what topic do you want to talk about?" Japan politely asked.

"You know, we had known each other for quite some time right?" Italy asked, crossing his arms as he relaxed himself to the bench and closed his eyes.

Japan nodded, "Indeed, as far as my memory goes, I think I has known you longer than I has known some of the other Europeans."

"I don't want to be rude, but are you intending to talk about Ludwig-san?" Japan asked quite suddenly.

"You're good at reading people's mind, ve."

"I'm not, even though I'm quite capable of doing that, I'm just connecting dots of some of the latest event and my conversation with Ludwig-san in his house earlier." Japan explained.

Italy laughed a bit, "Yes, yes you do, I'm thinking of throwing you away to the river if you really did read my mind with your magic."

Japan raised an eyebrow, "Well, if you're able to..."

"Is that a chalengge, ve?" Italy smirked, his innocent and childish features gone in a second as his amber eyes flashed crimson orange.

"It's up to how you see it." Japan replied, his black eyes flashed gray.

The two didn't utter a single word for a while before they laughed together.

"It had been quite some time since I see that side of your's, Samurai." Italy smirked at the Asian.

"That apply to you too, Gladiator-san." Japan replied to the smirking Italian while he has this thin smirk in his mouth.

Italy chucked, "I prefer Assasin, as it's my latest job, you know, ve."

"With Lovino-san, Alfred-san, and Matthew-san?" Japan asked.

Italy whistled, "Wow, you know quite a lot of thing there."

"Alfred-san told me, he said that Matthias-san are also in the organization you're working for, though he is a soloist." Kiku added.

"You know why I like you? Cause you're Alfred approved, and he's a quite good character judge." Italy said.

"The same goes to you, Feliciano-san." Japan replied.

"Ah well, if you let me guess, I bet Germany is asking you about me right?" Italy asked.

"Indeed."

Italy chuckled, "Just as I thought."

"He didn't have any idea about you, for now, I assume." Japan said, "Will you ever told him about who you really are?"

Italy closed his eyes, "He is still very young as a Nation, he still has to learn so many things, and he has to fight for it."

"We are just sore that the younger Nations have a relatively easier life, ain't we?" Japan asked.

"I do think we did. I'm sore that they could go through childhood without being thrown to an arena where they has to fought a lion with a shield and sword." Italy said.

"I'm sore that most of them didn't have to fend themselves off in the wilderness as a kid."

"Though we has to admit it's fun." Italy said, "Even though it left some scars..."

"Indeed, it is." Japan smiled knowingly.

"I'm just glad that I'm still alive up until now."

"All of us did."

"Yeah, that's true."

An awkward silence befall upin the two of them before Italy broke it.

"Want some pasta for lunch?"

Japan raised an eyebrow at the sudden change of topic but nodded, "Sure."

Meanwhile...

"Prussia, stop calling me like that!"

"Luddy~, you're awesomely cute when you're confused!"

"I say stop!"

**End.**


End file.
